Pandora of Ghost
by Enquenox of Yami
Summary: Kutukan atau sebuah berkah? Dia tidak tau, apakah yang dia dapatkan semenjak lahir adalah sebuah berkah dari Kami-sama atau sebuah kutukan yang akan dia bawa sampai mati. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki sisi penakut terhadap makhluk-makhluk supranatural, dan terlebih lagi dia harus mengalami sebuah tragedy yang akan selalu membekas di pikirannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto )**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama, Angst/Tragedy, Family, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance, Crime/Mystery, Fantasy.**

 **Warning : Gaje, AU, OOC, Indigo!Naru, Not Theme Shinobi, Ghost!Theme, Semi-Humor, JokesReceh,**

* * *

 **...**

 _( A/n : Sebelum kalian membaca Fanfiction ini, diharapkan bagi para readers yang memiliki phobia terhadap Hantu, diharapkan untuk kembali dan mencari Fanfiction lain yang dapat kalian baca )_

...

 **Prolog : Chapter 1.1**

Sadarkah kalian bahwa selama ini kita tidaklah sendirian di dunia ini, dunia yang menjadi tempat tinggal kita ternyata dihuni oleh makhluk lain selain para manusia. Mereka yang tak kasat mata, mereka yang selalu mengawasi kita, dan mereka yang selalu bersembuyi dari para manusia.

Namun ada juga diantara mereka yang menampakan diri kepada kita, dan ketika dia menampakan diri kepada kita, sudah di pastikan kita akan berteriak atau pun lari dari mereka. Jika kalian beranggapan bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu adalah Alien, maka kalian salah besar.

Mereka bukanlah Alien yang di kabarkan sebagai makhluk yang paling menakutkan, dan terlebih lagi Alien itu bukanlah makhluk yang ada di bumi ini. Makhluk yang ku maksud itu adalah para penghuni dunia supranatural.

Hantu, Siluman, manusia jadi-jadian, dan masih banyak lagi, Namun dikarekan mereka semua hanyalah makhluk supranatural, kita akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Dan pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan mereka, maka ingatan tentang kejadian itu tidak akan pernah kita lupakan.

Namun berbeda dengan Hantu yang merupakan makhluk astral yang bisa kapan saja kita temui. Dan dengan senang hati, mereka akan menunjukan diri mereka dalam rupa yang berbeda-beda. Namun sosok Hantu itu hanya bisa kita temui jika kondisi kita yang dalam keadaan lelah maupun stres.

Berbagai macam kisah dan legenda sudah menyebar luas di kalangan masyarakat jaman sekarang. Bahkan sebagian besar dari kisah para Hantu itu sudah di angkat ke layar lebar, dalam versi yang berbeda.

Contoh nya saja Suster Ngesot, Kuntilanak penghuni pohon Pisang, Pocong pengabdi Game, Tuyul pencuri Kouta Internet, dan salah satu Film yang paling terkenal adalah Arisan Para Hantu yang disutradarai oleh Yami. Namun dalam fanfic ini kita tidak akan membahas semua kisah Hantu yang tertera di atas.

Terlebih lagi semua Hantu itu berasal dari Indonesia, berbanding terbalik dengan Fanfic ini yang akan berlatar di Jepang. Dan dikarenakan itu kita akan membahasa para Hantu serta beberapa Urban Legend yang terkenal di kalangan rakyat Jepang.

...

 **Prolog : Chapter 1.2**

 _Exorcis_ atau yang dilebih dikenal _Onmyouji_ atau di Indonesia lebih di kenal sebagai Dukun adalah salah satu profesi yang bertugas sebagai pembasmi roh jahat ataupun para Hantu. Pekerjaan tersebut hanya bisa di lakukan oleh orang-orang ahli saja atau Keluarga yang memiliki kemampun supranatural.

Namun dikarenakan perubahan zaman yang begitu pesat, pekerjaan sebagai _Onmyouji_ sudah menghilang dari peradapan. Dan sebagian dari keluarga-keluarga yang memiliki hubungan dengan _Onmyouji_ sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan tersebut.

Dan salah satu keluarga _Onmyouji_ yang masih tersisa adalah dari Klan Uzumaki. Namun semua kejayaan yang dulu didapatkan oleh klan Uzumaki yang dikenal sebagai _Onmyouji_ yang paling hebatsudah menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan nama saja.

Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina, merupakan keturunan keturunan murni _Onmyouji_ dari Klan Uzumaki. Namun dikarenakan zaman yang semakin berkembam, kemampuan dasar yang selalu di miliki oleh para Uzumaki sudah menghilang.

 _Six Sense_ atau Indra keenam merupakan sebuah kemampun yang dimiliki oleh setiap Uzumaki. Namun sayang nya Kushina sama sekali tidak mewarisi kemampuan tersebut.

Namun kemampuan dari _Sixs Sense_ tersebut, ternyata diwarisi oleh anak pertama nya. Namikaze Karin, anak pertama dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Memiliki penampilan yang mewarisi Kaa-chan nya.

Memiliki rambut merah terang serta memiliki iris violet yang merupakan warisan dari Kaa-chan. Terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan dan hidup dengan Normal. Meskipun terkadang-kadang Karin merasakan aura negatif yang berasal dari sekitarnya.

Namun semua hal tersebut hanya di anggap sebagai kebetulan saja oleh Karin, terlebih lagi Karin sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang Hantu. Dan menjadi anak pertama tentunya menjadi tanggung jawab yang besar bagi Karin, selain dikarena-kan dia perempuan, Karin juga harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi adik nya.

Dan saat ini Karin berserta Tou-san nya sedang berada di rumah sakit, yang dimana saat ini Kaa-chan nya Karin akan segera melahirkan.

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk adik mu Karin-chan?" tanya pria yang berperawakan berambut kuning jabrik dan memiliki sepasang iris saphire yang memancarkan kehangatan.

"Belum Tou-chan! Apa Tou-chan sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk adik ku? " tanya Karin kecil kepada Tou-san nya.

"Tentu saja, dan Tou-chan yakin kalau Kaa-chan mu akan senang dengan nama adik mu yang akan Tou-chan berikan lagi " ucap Minato sambil mengangkat Karin.

"Terus, nama nya siapa Tou-chan?" tanya Karin.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" balas Minato.

Karin pun langsung mengembungkan pipi nya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Tou-chan yang tidak memuaskan itu. Minato yang melihat ekspresi imut dari putri nya itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Minato sampai melupakan dimana dia berada.

"AAARRGGG!"

Suara tawa Minato pun seketika menghilang setelah mendengar suara teriakan dari ruangan yang saat ini berada di depannya. Ekspresi senang nya seketika berganti menjadi ekspresi panik, terlebih lagi suara teriakan tersebut merupakan suara istri nya yang saat ini tengah melahirkan.

"Tou-chan! Apa Kaa-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi polos nya.

Minato yang melihat ekspresi polos dari wajah putri nya menjadi tidak tega untuk memberi tahu kondisi Kaa-chan nya. Dia tidak ingin putri nya sampai khawatir, cukup diri nya saja yang menghawatirkan kondisi istrinya.

"Kaa-chan mu baik-baik saja Kok Karin-chan" ucap Minato sambil menampilkan senyum paksa nya kepada putri nya "Kaa-chan mu hanya sedang berusaha untuk melahirkan adik mu, lebih baik kau berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar nanti Kaa-chan dan adik mu baik-baik saja"

Karin pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangan nya dan mengepal telapak tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Minato yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Karin, juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Karin.

Kedua anak dan ayah tersebut hanya dapat terdiam sambil berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar kedua orang yang mereka cintai dapat baik-baik saja. Dan selama 1 jam lebih mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri, bahkan Karin pun sudah tertidur di dalam dekapan Minato.

 _ **Kriieet!**_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tempat Kushina berada terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok pria berjas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Minato yang melihat pria tersebut yang sudah keluar dari ruangan istrinya langsung bergegas menuju pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana Dokter? Apa istri dan anak saya baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi khawatir nya.

Sang Dokter pun tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajah Minato.

"Anda tidak usah khawatir Tuan Namikaze, Istri dan anak anda baik baik saja." Ucap Dokter itu.

" Syukurlah! Saya benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi istri dan anak saya " ucap Minato sambil bernafas lega.

"Itu hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang suami" balas Dokter itu.

"Apa saya boleh melihat kondisi anak saya?" tanya Minato.

"Silahkan saja Tuan, dan selamat ya Tuan anda akan menjadi orang tua lagi. Meskpun saat ini sudah menjadi orang tua" ucap Dokter itu sambil memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Arigato Dokter, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap Minato sambil pergi meninggalkan Dokter itu.

Minato pun masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kushina, dan dia dapat melihat istrinya yang saat ini tengah menyusui anaknya. Semantara itu, Karin yang berada di gendongan Minato terbangun dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Kaa-chan nya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyusui adik nya.

"Kaa-chan!" panggil Karin.

Kushina yang kendengar suara dari putri nya, tersenyum ketika malihat putri nya yang melompat dari gendongan Minato dan berlari menuju kearah nya.

"Nee..nee...Kaa-chan! Apa ini adik baru ku?" tanya Karin sambil mencolek-colek pipi adiknya.

"Tentu saja Karin-chan, apa kau senang memiliki seorang adik?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus kepala Karin.

"Aku sangat senang Kaa-chan! Apa Kaa-chan sudah punya nama untuk nya?" tanya Karin.

"Kaa-chan sudah meminta kepada Tou-san mu untuk mencarikan nama yang cocok untuk nya"

Karin pun menatap Tou-san nya yang saat ini tengah menatap adiknya. Minato yang terus menatap wajah anak laki-laki nya itu mulai mendekat, Kushina yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh suami nya itu hanya dapat tersenyum.

Dan ketika Minato sudah berada di samping Kushina, dia pun mencium pipi serta puncuk kepala Kushina dan setelah itu dia pun mengambil dan menggendong putra nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Minato yang tengah menggendong anak kedua nya itu, langsung dibuat menangis dikarenakan rasa senang nya yang begitu besar.

Kushina yang melihat ekspresi dari suami nya itu semakin melebarkan senyuman nya, dia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki seorang suami seperti Minato. Meskipun pada awal pernikahan, mereka berdua sering bertengkar namun secara perlahan-lahan hubungan mereka mulai membaik.

Dan di saat Kushina sedang mengandung anak pertama, Minato sangatlah memanjakan Kushina bahkan dia sampai mengambil cuti dari kantor demi memenuhi keinginan Kushina. Dan ketika anak pertama meraka lahir, Kushina dan Minato benar-benar merasa senang.

Dan sekarang ini, keluarga mereka bertambah satu orang lagi. Entah bagaimana cara mereka berdua untuk mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka. Hari-hari yang dilalui oleh mereka akan semakin penuh berwarna dengan kehadiran putra mereka.

Sementara itu Karin yang melihat Tou-san nya terus menangis sambil memeluk adiknya, dan Kaa-chan yang sedari tadi diam dan terus tersenyum menatap Tou-san nya, mulai merasa bosan. Dan tanpa memperdulikan momen yang sangat penting itu, Karin malah berteriak dan menghancurkan momen yang sangat berharga itu.

" _Mouu._..Tou-chan! Apa masih lama lagi, aku ingin tau siapa nama nya Tou-chan?" teriak Karin.

Minato pun hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi respon Karin.

"Hmm! Mungkin nama ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh jika kalian dengar" ucap Minato sambil mengelus pipi putra nya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa kok! Aku percaya kalau nama itu cocok untuk anak kita" ucap Kushina.

Minato pun tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Kushina, dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Selain dia dikaruniai dua orang anak, dia juga mendapatkan seorang istri yang sangat pegertian.

"Jadi siapa nama nya Tou-chan?" tanya Karin yang saat ini duduk di ranjang Kaa-chan nya.

"Naruto! Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama nya, dan arti dari nama nya adalah pemberani. Dan semoga saja jika dia sudah besar dia menjadi seorang pemberani dan menjadi seorang yang dermawan." ucap Minato.

"Naruto kah? Terdengar bagus, aku suka nama itu. Dan begitu pula dengan artinya, bukan begitu Karin-chan?" ucap Kushina.

"Benar, Karin juga suka dengan nama nya. Dan aku akan menjadi Nee-chan yang baik dan akan selalu melindungi nya. Bukan begitu Naru" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum ke arah adiknya.

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, tepat setelah Karin menyebut nama adiknya. Kelopak mata dari Naruto kecil terbuka, dan terlihatlah sepasang permata blue saphire yang sangat indah. Karin yang melihat mata adik nya itu, langsung mencium pipi adiknya.

"Hahahah!"

Kushina dan Minato yang melihat tingkah Karin dibuat tertawa. Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata sedari tadi Karin merasakan aura negatif yang berasal di sudut kamar inap Kaa-chan nya. Namun dikarenakan pemikirannya yang masih polos, Karin hanya menganggap bahwa apa yang dia rasalan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Dan seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Karin, ternyata di sudut kamar yang ditepati oleh Kushina memang terdapat aura negatif yang cukup besar. Dan bagi orang-orang yang memiliki indra keenam tentunya mereka dapat melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang yang menutupi wajah nya, mengenakan pakaian seorang suster yang sudah sangat lusuh.

Dan di sekujur tubuh nya terdapat beberapa luka sayatan, bercak-bercak darah, serta sebagian dari kulit nya sudah ada yang membusuk dan terkelupas. Dan saat ini wanita itu tengah berdiri sambil mengamati semua kejadian yang terjadi di kamar itu.

Namun diantara orang-orang yang berada di kamar itu, ternyata salah satu dari mereka dapat melihat sosok wanita itu. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, sang bayi yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia ini dan entah dikarenakan faktor dia yang baru lahir. Naruto dapat melihat sosok wanita itu yang tengah menatap ke arah keluarganya.

" _Oooeekk! Oooeeekk! Ooooeeekk!_ "

Entah ketakutan atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menagis setelah tanpa sengaja dia melihat mata dari sosok wanita itu. Minato yang mendengar suara tangisan Naruto, langsung menyerahkan Naruto kepada Kushina untuk di tenangi.

...

 **Prolog : Chapter 1.3**

 _ **5 years later.**_

Di sebuah taman bunga yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga, dan disana terlihatlah seororang anak kecil bersurai kuning jabrik tengah bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya dan tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memperhatikan anak laki-laki bersuari kuning jabrik itu.

"Naru! Hati-hati main nya, nanti kau terjatuh!" teriak wanita paruh baya itu kepada anak nya yang bernama Naru.

"Iya Kaa-chan!" balas Naru.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun tersenyum setelah mendengar balasan dari putra nya itu, dia pun kembali mengawasi semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh anak nya itu bersama dengan para wanita paruh baya yang lainya.

"Anak mu benar-benar hyperaktif ya Kushina!" ucap wanita yang duduk di samping kanan Kushina.

"Begitulah, aku senang karena dia mewarisi sifat ku. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia mewarisi sifat Tou-san nya itu" ucap Kushina.

"Senangnya kalau mempunyai anak yang mewarisi sifat kita" ucap wanita yang berada di samping kiri Kushina a.k.a Nara Yoshino

"Ehh! Apa kau tidak menyukai sifat anak mu Yoshino?" tanya Kushina.

"Bukannya tidak suka? Aku hanya kesal saja, meskipun Tou-san nya cerdas, namun Tou-san nya juga seorang pemalas. Aku tidak suka jika putra ku harus mewarisi sifat pemalas Tou-san nya" ucap Yashino

"Meskipun begitu, kau tetap mencintai suami mu meskipun dia pemalas bukan?"

"Tentu saja, meskipun dia pemalas aku akan tetap mencintai nya"

"Hahaha! Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak menyukai sifat pemalas, tapi kenyataannya kau masih mencintai suami mu yang pemalas itu" ucap Kushina sambil menertawai Yoshino.

"Urusai!" balas Yoshino dengan sedikit semburan merah di pipi nya.

Kushina yang melihat sifat malu-malu dari temannya itu, semakin meledeki temannya itu. Sebelum kedua wanita paruh baya itu membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih jauh lagi, lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka dan mari kita beralih ke tokoh utama kita.

Dan saat ini terlihatlah sang tokoh utama kita yang saat ini tengah bermain _Polisi dan Penjahat_ bersama dengan teman-teman nya. Dengan ekpresi bahagia mereka, para anak-anak itu terus berlari mengelili taman itu sambil menghindari teman-teman mereka yang berperan sebagai Polisi.

Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, dan Namikaze Naruto berperan sebagai penjahat dan Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Shimura Sai, dan Hyuuga Neji yang berperan sebagai Polisi. Ke delapan anak itu terus berlari dan menghindari setiap kali mereka hampir di tangkap.

Namun di karenakan mereka yang masih kecil, tentu saja stamina mereka masih terbatas. Sehingga satu persatu dari mereka mulai tertangkap, bahkan ketika permainan baru saja di mulai Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menyerah.

Sehingga teman-temannya di buat sweadrop dikarenakan kemalasan Shikamaru yang terlampau berlebihan. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai dimarahi oleh Kaa-san nya, dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nya.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa dari mereka adalah Naruto, meskipun sebelumnya dia sempat tertangkap namun salah satu dari temannya menyelamatkannya sehingga membuat dia kembali bebas. Dan saat ini seluruh teman-temannya tengah berusaha mencari Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto tengah bersembunyi di sebuah gudang tak terpakai yang berada di belakang taman. Namun entah mengapa Naruto merasakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang di awasi oleh seseorang, namun ketika Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Uuugg...uugg..uugh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara seseorang dan suara tersebut berasal dari atas nya. Naruto yang penasaran dengan suara tersebut, melihat keatas kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah tergantung di atas sana.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang dimana pada lehernya terdapat tali yang melilit lehernya, namun entah kenapa pria tersebut masih dapat hidup, padahal jika orang lain yang melakukan itu sudah pasti akan langsung mati.

Naruto yang melihat pria menakutkan itu secara perlahan-lahan mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Namun entah perasaannya atau tidak, setiap kali dia melangkah mundur sosok pria yang tengah tergantung diri itu juga ikut bergerak.

Bahkan pria yang tergantung itu menjulur kan tangannya kearah Naruto, seakan-akan dia ingin menangkap Naruto. Dan semakin lama pria yang tergantung diri itu semakin mendekat kearah Naruto, meskipun saat ini Naruto ketakutan, entah kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat di gerakan.

Seakan-akan tubuh nya membeku, dan ketika Naruto ingin mengeluarkan suara nya. Tiba-tiba saja suara nya menghilang, padahal sebelum nya suara nya masih ada. Naruto yang sudah di serang rasa takut, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa.

Ketika sosok pria itu sudah berada di depan nya, Naruto langsung menutup kedua matanya dan berharap bahwa apa yang dia lihat itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi, dikarenakan apa yang dia lihat saat ini adalah sebuh kenyataan.

 _ **Greeb!**_

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak ketika sosok pria itu mencekik nya, Naruto yang tengah dicekik itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pria mengerikan itu. Berbagai macam upaya sudah dia lakukan, menendang pria itu atau pun mengigit tanganya, namun itu semua hanyalah sia-sia.

Dikarenakan setiap upaya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk melepaskan diri selalu gagal, dan itu semua di sebabkan saat Naruto menendang dan menggigit tangan pria itu, tiba-tiba saja serangan nya menembus pria itu.

"Shi...shi..shi...ne! Shine! Shine! SHINE!" ucap pria mengerikan itu di depan Naruto.

Genggaman tangan pria tersebut semakin erat, bahkan Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Mata nya pun juga sudah mulai berkunang-kunang, dan saat ini dia benar-benar sudah pasrah. Dan sebelum Naruto benar-benar kehabisan nafas, sosok pria yang mencekik Naruto tiba-tiba saja terpelanting ke belakang di akibatkan oleh seseorang berambut putih yang memukul nya.

 _ **Brugh!**_

Tubuh Naruto pun langsung terjatuh setelah cekik kan pria yang gantung diri itu lepas. Dan tepat saat itu juga kesadaran Naruto memghilang sepenuhnya.

 **Other Place**

Sudah hampir 1 jam Naruto bersembunyi, dan belum ada satu pun yang menemukan Naruto. Bahkan mereka semua termasuk tim penjahat juga ikut membantu mencari Naruto. Namun hasilnya tetaplah sama, mereka semua sekali tidak menemukan Naruto.

Dan dikarenakan hari yang sudah semakin gelap, mereka semua memutuskan untuk memberi tahu tentang menghilangnya Naruto kepada Kaa-chan nya.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar oleh para wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang dimana menurut anak kecil merupakan hal yang tak penting. Para wanita paruh baya yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa itu, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Dan mereka semua dapat melihat anak-anak mereka yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Sesampainya mereka di tempat orang tua mereka berada, mereka semua mulai menceritakan tentang Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Kushina yang mendengar cerita tersebut tentu saja terkejut, padahal dari tadi dia masih mengawasi putra nya. Namun kenapa begitu cepat putra nya itu menghilang, dan Kushina pun kembali teringat dengan sebuah kejadian yang hampir sama yang di alami oleh putranya.

"Kushina sebaiknya kita menghubungi su-"

Perkataan tersebut langsung terhenti ketika melihat Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju taman yang menjadi tempat bermain nya anak-anak mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka semua menjadi khawatir dengan tindaka Kushina yang asal pergi saja.

"Kalian hubungi Minato dan suami kalian, minta mereka untuk kemari dan membantu mencari Naruto. Aku akan pergi penyusul Kushina dulu, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada nya" ucap Yoshino. "Shikamu kau tunggu disini dengan yang lainnya?"

"Ha'i Kaa-san" balas Shikamaru.

Dan setelah itu, Yashino pun pergi menyusul Kushina yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu, teman-teman Kushina yang juga berada di sana, mulai menghubungi suami mereka serta Minato.

 _ **3 hour later**_

Sudah hampir 3 jam Naruto menghilang dan sampai saat ini tanda-tanda dari Naruto masih belum ditemukan. Bahkan para suami dari teman-teman Kushina juga sudah ikut membantu, namun tetap saja Naruto masih belum ditemukan.

Dan saat ini terlihatlah Kushina bersama putrinya Karin, sedang mencari Naruto di daerah belakang taman. Selama proses pencarian, Kushina terus berdoa dan memohon kepada Kami-sama agar Naruto segera ditemukan.

Sedangkan Karin sedari tadi terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan itu. Selama ini dia terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan berusaha merasakan aura negatif yang terus keluar dari para penghuni taman ini.

Jika dulu Karin hanya menganggap kalau apa yang dia rasakan itu hanya kebutulan, maka saat ini Karin mempercayai tentang para makhluk tak kasat mata yang selama ini terus dia rasakan. Dan dia pun juga dapat menentukan tempat-tempat mana saja yang tidak boleh dilalui.

Seperti di sekitaran sumur tua di taman, Karin dapat merasakan aura negatif yang sangat besar yang berasal dari dalam sumur. Dan dari pengalam yang sudah di alami oleh Karin, akhirnya Karin mengetahui bahwa semakin besar aura negatif yang di keluarkan suatu tempat atau benda, maka semakin berbahaya dan agresif para penghuni di tempat itu.

Namun jika aura negatif yang dikeluarkan oleh para makhluk astral itu kecil, maka tempat tersebut masih aman dan para makhluk astral itu tidakan menganggu. Bahkan di dalam rumahnya saja juga terdapat sebuah tempat yang mengeluarkan aura negatif yang amat besar.

Dan demi keselamatan keluarga nya, Karin meminta kepada Tou-san nya untuk mengunci ruangan itu, dan ketika ditanyai alasan nya Karin menjawab _'Aku hanya merasa takut saja kalau ruangan itu tidak dikunci'_ seperti itulah alasannya.

Dan Tou-san nya pun juga setuju dengan hal itu, dan akhirnya ruangan itu di kunci oleh mereka dan kunci dari ruangan itu di simpan oleh diri nya sendiri. Dia melakukan itu agat tidak ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam ruangan mengerikan itu.

Dan Karin pun juga masih merahasiakan tentang kemampuannya yang dapat merasakan aura negatif. Dia tidak ingin membuat keluarga nya khawatir terhadap diri nya. Dan apakah dia harus mensyukuri bahwa dia hanya dapat merasakan aura negatif. Mungkin jika dia dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk itu, mungkin dia sudah ketakutan.

"Karin, bagimana kalau kita cek gudang itu?" ucap Kushina.

Seketika lamunan Karin buyar setelah mendengar suara Kaa-chan nya, dan dia pun melihat ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kaa-chan nya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah gudang lama yang sering digunakan oleh pembersih taman untuk menyimpan peralatannya.

Namun dari tempat itu juga, Karin merasakan aura nrgatif yang begitu besar. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Karin langsung menarik Kaa-chan nya dan membawa Kaa-chan nya menjauh dari sana.

"Ka-karin, kita harus mengecek gudang itu. Bisa saja Naruto berada disana" ucap Kushina.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kaa-chan, gudang itu di kunci dari luar. Bagaimana cara nya Naruto bisa masuk kedalam sana" ucap Karin yang masih terus menarik Kaa-chan nya.

"Mungkin saja di sana ada pintu lain untuk masuk, jadi bisa saja Naruto berada disana" ucap Kushina yang masih bersikeras untuk mengecek gudang itu.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan Kaa-chan! Itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula Naru itu takut tempat gelap bagaimana bisa dia berada di sana. Jadi lebih baik kita mencari dia ditempat lain" ucap Karin. _'Terlebih lagi aura negatif yang keluar dari gudang itu sangatlah besar, bisa saja didalam sana ada makhluk-makhluk yang berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko, lebih baik tempat itu dijauhi'_ batin Karin.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menjauh dari gudang itu, dan tujuan mereka saat ini adalah pintu masuk taman, mungkin yang lainnya sudah menemui Naruto. Dan jika pun belum di temukan juga, maka mereka akan melaporkan hal tersebut kepada polisi.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk, Karin dan Kushina dapat melihat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sana. Bahkan Tou-chan nya pun juga sudah ada di sana, namun mereka sama sekali tidak lah bersama dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana _Anata?_ " tanya Kushina kepada Minato.

"Kami masih belum menemukannya, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pencarian Naruto besok saja. Hari sudah semakin larut, dan kau juga belum makan siang!" ucap Minato.

"Tidak! Jika kalian ingin pulang, silahkan. Aku akan tetap pergi mencari putra ku, mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang kedinginan dan ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin hanya duduk santai dan menunggu kabar tentang Naruto? Aku akan tetap mencari nya" ucap Kushina.

Minato yang melihat kesungguhan di mata istri nya itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin sekali dia menyeret istri nya itu untuk pulang, namun apalah daya. Jika dia melakukan itu maka Kushina akan marah, atau yang lebih parah lagi mereka akan bertengkar. Meskipun dia juga khawatir dengan kondisi putranya. Namun dia percaya bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

Terlebih lagi Naruto diberkahi dengan kecerdasan yang melebihi anak seumurannya, meskpun Naruto memiliki ketakutan terhadap kegelapan, namun dia yakin Naruto pasti bisa mengatasinya. Sementara itu, Karin selaku kakaknya Naruto merasa tidak berguna.

Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi dan akan selalu bersama dengan adik nya, namun dikarenakan Karin yang juga memiliki kesibukan di sekolah, dia tidak dapat untuk terus mengawasi adik tercintanya itu.

 _ **Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki yang terhenti terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, dan ketika mereka melihat apa yang berada di belakang mereka. Terlihatlah Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, semua orang melihat keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja langsung bernafas lega.

Dan begitu pula dengan Kushina yang melihat kondisi putranya yang baik-baik saja, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kushina pun berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. Naruto yang mendapat pelukan dari Kaa-chan nya sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan Kaa-chan nya.

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya beranggapan bahwa itu merupakan efek dari ketakutannya. Namun semua anggapan itu berbeda dengan Karin, sedari tadi dia terus menatap adik nya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Entah mengapa dari tubuh adik nya keluar aura negatif yang begitu besar, padahal adik nya itu bukanlah salah satu makhluk supranatural. Berbagai macam spekulasi terlintas di pikiran Karin yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun.

Mungkin di karena kan gen yang dimiliki oleh Tou-chan yang ada pada diri nya, membuat dirinya memiliki kecerdasan layaknya orang dewasa. Karin yang terus berspekulasi terus menerus tentang adik nya, tiba-tiba saja di kejutkan dengan berkurangnya aura negatif yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Naruto.

Dan setelah seluruh aura negatif itu menghilang sepenuhnya dari tubuh Naruto, dan pada saat itu juga Kushina melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat ekspresi putranya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto terjatuh, Kushina yang melihat itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh putra nya.

"Naruto! Naruto!" teriak Kushina yang terus memanggil nama Naruto.

Minato selaku suami sekaligus Tou-chan nya Naruto langsung bertindak dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan memasukkan Naruto kedalam mobil nya dan meletakkannya di kursi belakang. Sementara itu, semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu dibuat syok sekaligus kaget.

"Minna _Arigato!_ Kami permisi dulu, kami harus membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit" ucap Minato sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

" _Arigato_ minna, sudah membantu mencari Naruto" ucap Kushina.

Dan setelah itu Kushina, Minato, dan Karin masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan yang lain yang masih berada di taman. Dan tak lama setelah itu mereka semua pun juga ikut pergi, dan meninggalkan taman itu dalam kesunyian lagi.

Tak lama setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan taman itu, tiba-tiba saja ayunan yang ada disana bergerak dan suara tawa anak kecil mulai terdengar. Dan di sebuah pohon yang berada di tengah taman tersebut, terlihat lah sosok wanita berambut panjang dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang saat ini tengah duduk sambil memandang ke arah jalan raya yang dilalui oleh beberapa mobil.

Suara senandung yang begitu merdu membuat suasana dari taman itu semakin mencekam, bahkan di taman itu juga terdengar suara tangisan anak-anak. Dan tentu saja pada malam hari, setiap pejalan kaki selalu menghindari taman itu, dikarenakan sudah banyak rumor yang beredar mengenai taman itu.

 **Prolog Chapter 1 : Complete**

 **...**

 **Pandora Ghost**

 **...**

Akhirnya ide imajinasi yang selalu aku pikirkan, akhirnya tersalurkan. Meskipun Genre Horor merupakan salah satu Genre yang paling aku benci. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lama aku memikirkan ini.

Bahkan sebelum menjadi author aku sudah memikirkan ini. Dan _Ghost_ merupakan hal yang sering membuat ku ketakutan. Mungkin hanya kat-kata itu yang akan aku sampaikan, dan untuk malam nanti _**My Life**_ akan Update dan Hikari no Yami tinggal sedikit lagi.

 _ **See you minna-san**_

...

* * *

Pelajaran yang dapat di ambil di chapter ini :

Janganlah bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak diketahui dan segera pulang jika hari sudah sora. Karena di saat itulah para Hantu keluar.

...

* * *

Ps: Jika kalin mengetahui mengenai berbagai cerita mengenai urban legend, silahkan kalian tulis di review secara garis besar. Saya bukannya malas untuk mencari informasi, melainkan saya takut untuk membaca nya. Dan jangan lupa kasih deskripsi mengenai hantu-hantu yang kalian tulis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto )**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama, Angst/Tragedy, Family, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance, Crime/Mystery, Fantasy.**

 **Warning : Gaje, AU, OOC, Indigo!Naru, Not Theme Shinobi, Ghost!Theme, Semi-Humor, JokesReceh,**

 _( A/n : Sebelum kalian membaca Fanfiction ini, diharapkan bagi para readers yang memiliki phobia terhadap Hantu, diharapkan untuk kembali dan mencari Fanfiction lain yang dapat kalian baca )_

"AaBbCc" Normal talk

' _AaBbCc' Iner talk_

" _ **AaBbCc" Ghost talk**_

' _ **AaBbCc' Ghost iner talk**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2.1 : Problem...**

 _Six sense_ atau indra keenam merupakan sebuah kemampuan magis yang dimilik oleh setiap manusia, tidak peduli mereka yang masih bayi, anak-anak, remaja, atau lansia. Mereka semua terlahir bersama dengan _six sense_.

Namun di karekan faktor lingkungan yang mempengaruhi mereka, membuat kemampuan dari indra keenam mereka menjadi tidak berfungsi, sehingga membuat sedikitnya manusia yang berhasil membangkitkan kemampuan tersebut.

Dan untuk membangkitkan kemampuan tersebut mereka harus menjalani beberapa tahap agar _six sense_ dapat digunakan, namun terdapat juga manusia yang dapat membangkitkan _six sense_ tanpa harus menjalani tahap-tahapan nya. Dan mereka adalah anak-anak yang memiliki darah dari keturunan _omnyouji_.

Dikarenakan perkembangan jaman yang semakin berkembang serta jumlah populasi manusia tang semakin banyak membuat darah murni dari keturunan _omnyouji_ menjadi tercampur dengan darah dari keturunan manusia biasa.

Namun sebagian dari keturunan _omnyoujin_ yang darah nya sudah tercampur dengan darah bisa berhasil membangkitkan kemampuan _six sense_ tersebut. Dan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang tanda-tanda bangkitnya kekuatan _six sense_ tersebut.

Dan diantara banyak nya keturunan _omnyouji_ yang tersebar setiap penjuru dunia, terdapat salah satu anak yang berhasil membangkitkan kemampuan itu. Dan dia adalah Namikaze Karin, seorang anak yang memiliki darah dari keluarga _omnyouji_ Uzumaki.

Namun kemampuan yang berhasil dia bangkitkan adalah _six sense_ phase 1 yang dimana dia hanya dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan para makhluk halus dan juga dapat merasakan aura negatif yang di pancarkan oleh makhluk halus itu.

Selain Karin, juga ada seorang lagi yang berhasil membangkitkan kemampuan dari _six sense_ itu. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan kemampuan dari _six sense_ yang dia miliki adalah _six sense_ phase 3.

Jika _six sense_ phase 1 hanya dapat merasakan aura serta kehadiran dari para mahkluk halus maka kemamampuan dari _six_ _sense_ phase 2 dan 3 adalah dapat melihat serta berkomunikasi dengan para makluk halus itu. Namun kemampuan tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkan oleh Naruto.

Sebab nya akibat dari _six_ sense tersebut Naruto harus menjalami insiden yang sangat mengerikan, insiden yang membuatnya sadar bahwa kemampuan yang dia miliki itu merupakan sebuah kutukan maut, yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa nya dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Dan salah satu nyawa yang berhasil menghilang akibat kemampuannya itu adalah _tou-san_ nya sendiri, dan kejadian itu tidak akan pernah bisa di lupakan oleh diri nya. Sebab yang bertanggung dalam menghilang nya nyawa _tou-sa_ n nya itu adalah diri nya sendiri.

 _ **Flashback,**_

Golden week, merupakan hari yang paling dinantikan oleh setiap orang, dan begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Karin, sebabnya hanya saat Golden Week saja mereka dapat berkumpul bersama _tou-san_ mereka.

Dan pada hari itu mereka sekeluarga akan segera pergi berlibur ke Kyoto, dan setelah selesai mengemas-ngemasi semua keperluan mereka, Naruto berserta keluarga nya berangkat. Selama perjalanan berlangsung Naruto serta Karin bernyayi dengan suka ria.

Bahkan sesekali mereka juga tertawa untuk mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka, namun siapa sangka cuaca yang sebelum nya cerah tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi badai disertai suara petir yang bergemuruh di langit dan ditambah lagi dengan keadaan mereka yang saat ini terjebak dalam kemacetan.

"Maaf ya anak-anak _,_ sepertinya kita akan sedikit telat sampai di Kyoto. _Tou-san_ harap kalian dapat bersabar," ucap Minato kepada anak-anak nya.

"Tak apa _anata_ , kami memaklumi nya. Lagi pula kita tidak tau apa yang menjadi hambatan kita, dan sekarang kita hanya dapat menunggu sampai kemacetan ini berakhir," ucap Kushina yang mewakili anak-anak nya. "Kalian juga harus bersabar ya, anak-anak!" ucap Kushina.

"Ha'i _kaa-chan!"_ teriak Naruto dan Karin dengan serentak.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Disaat kakak dan adik itu berteriak dengan penuh semangat, tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang di samping mobil mereka sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil. Minato yang melihat orang asing yang mengetuk kaca mobil nya langsung membuka kaca mobil nya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya perjalanan tuan berserta keluarga harus tertunda," ucap orang itu.

"Memangnya ada apa di depan sana?" tanya Minato.

"Di depan baru saja terjadi tanah longsor dan sekarang kami sedang membersihkan jalan yang terhambat itu. Saya harap tuan serta keluarga nya dapat bersabar, mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu tapi kami semua akan berusaha dengan keras agar hari Golden week ini dapat dinikmati oleh setiap orang," ucap orang asing itu.

"Tentu, kami akan menunggu nya dengan sabar." ucap Minato kepada pria asing itu.

" _Arigato_ tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Saya juga harus memberitahu keadaan di depan kepada yang lain nya."

"Ha'i... _arigato_ karena sudah memberitahu kami."

"Sama-sama tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," dan setelah itu pria yang memberikan informasi itu pun pergi menuju mobil yang ada di belakang mobil keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa yang terjadi _tou-san_?" tanya Karin yang melihat ekspresi wajah _tou-san_ nya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lesu.

"Sepertinya perjalanan kita ke Kyoto harus tertunda," ucap Minato dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Menangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Di depan sana baru saja terjadi tanah longsor dan jalan menuju Kyoto terhambat oleh tumpukan tanah, jadi sampai jalan nya di bersihkan kita akan tetap di sini dan sepertinya kita akan bermalam di sini juga." ucap Minato sambil melihat ekspresi dari kedua anak nya.

"EEHHHH! Jadi kita akan tidur di dalam mobil sampai jalan nya selesai dibersihkan?" ucap Naruto yang terlibat tidak begitu suka mendengar kabar buruk.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, dan _tou-san_ benar-benar minta maaf karena hari libur kalian harus berakhir seperti ini," ucap Minato penuh sesal.

"Yeeahhh! _Tou-san_ kan sudah janji ka-"

"Tidak apa kok _tou-san_! Paling tidak kita masih bisa bersama," ucap Karin yang memotong perkataan Naruto, dia sengaja melakukannya supaya adik kecil nya itu tidak menyalahkan _tou-san_ mereka karena sudah membuat liburan mereka yang mereka nantikan menjadi tertunda.

Minato dan Kushina pun tersenyum saat melihat putri mereka yang dapat menangani sifat adik nya yang tidak sabaran. Disaat Naruto yang terus menggerutu, tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang mengetuk kaca mobil mereka lagi.

Tentu saja semua orang yang ada di mobil langsung terfokus ke sosok yang mengetuk kaca mobil mereka, dan terlihatlah sosok pria yang sebelumnya juga pernah mengetuk kaca mobil mereka, namun sepertinya apa yang di lihat oleh _tou-san_ , _kaa-chan,_ serta _Nee-chan_ nya berbeda dengan apa yang sedang di lihat oleh diri nya .

Naruto melihat bahwa sosok yang mengetuk kaca mobil mereka bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan dia itu adalah sosok hantu berwujud mengerikan yang sebelumnya dia lihat di setiap sudut jalan. Sosok tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan bola mata nya saja sudah ada yang keluar dari tempat nya.

Naruto yang melihat rupa yang begitu mengerikan itu langsung memeluk _nee-chan_ nya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di pelukan _nee-chan_ nya, Karin yang melihat yang melihat reaksi dari adik nya itu membalas pelukannya serta mengelus-ngelus kepala adik nya akan tetap tenang.

Karin tahu kalau adik nya itu juga memiliki kelebihan yang hampir sama dengan nya, namun beda nya diri nya hanya dapat merasakan aura negatif yang dipancarkan oleh makhluk halus berbeda dengan adik nya yang dimana setiap kali dia memperhatikan adiknya itu Karin selalu berasumsi kalau kemampuan dari adiknya adalah dapat melihat serta berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar," ucap Minato sambil membukakan kaca mobil nya.

Karin yang melihat _tou-san_ nya yang akan membuka kan kaca mobil mereka hanya dapat diam, dia tidak dapat menghentikan _tou-san_ nya dan terlebih lagi sosok makhluk halus yang ada di dekat kaca mobil mereka mulai mendekati _kaa-chan_ mereka.

" _Nee-chan!"_ ucap Naruto penuh ketakutan.

Kushina yang melihat kedekatan kedua anak nya itu terlihat tersenyum, namun Kushina tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini putra nya sedang ketakutan karena kedatangan mahkluk halus itu yang mengganggu diri mereka.

"Ada apa _anata_?" tanya Kushina yang melihat suami nya yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan sosok makhluk halus itu yang menjelma menjadi sosok pria yang sebelum nya mendatangj mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya bilang kalau sebaiknya kita memgambil jalur kanan agar segera bisa maju dan mengambil jalur bagian depan," ucap Minato.

Dan setelah itu Minato pun langsung mengarahkan mobil nya ke jalur kanan dan mulai menjalankan mobil nya menuju pusat dari kemacetan itu, Naruto yang sadar bahwa mobil mereka sudah kembali bergerak pun melepaskan pelukannya pada _nee-chan_ nya.

Pada saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya itu seketika tubuh nya menjadi kaku serta mata nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok mengerikan yang saat ini sedang menatap diri nya dari kaca depan mobil.

Melihat sosok mengerikan itu tepat di depan wajah nya membuat diri nya menjadi sangat ketakutan, terlebih lagi samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara dari makhluk mengerikan itu yang mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat diri nya menjadi merinding ketakutan.

"S-shiinee!" ucap makhluk itu dengan suara serak nya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, disaat Naruto di serang oleh rasa takut yang sangat hebat tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan sepasang lengan dingin yang sedang memeluk diri nya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto menjadi semakin ketakutan, bahkan rasa nya dia ingin berteriak dan menangis akan kejadian yang tengah menimpa nya.

"Sayonara!" ucap sosok yang sedang memeluknya itu.

 _ **Bruughh!**_

Dan tiba-tiba saja puluhan bebatuan jatuh dari atas bukit dan beruntung nya mereka karena tidak ikut tertimpa oleh bebatuan itu, namun tidak dengan mobil-mobil yang berada di jalur jatuh nya bebatuan itu. Semua mobil yang tertimpa oleh bebatuan itu hancur bahkan ada yang jatuh ke tebing yang berada di tepi jalan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja _anata_ , aku punya firasat buruk soal ini." ucap Kushina merasa risih setelah melihat beberapa mobil jatuh ke tebing jurang akibat tertimpa bebatuan itu.

"Tidak! Kita harus menolong mereka yang masih bisa di tolong, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka yang saat ini dalam kondisi terluka. Kalian tetap di dalam biar _tou-san_ saja yang menolong mereka, dan Kushina... kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Minato.

Namun sebelum Minato membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencegatnya dan berusaha menahan agar _tou-san_ nya tidak pergi keluar.

"Naruto! _Tou-san_ harus menolong mereka, selagi kita bisa menolong orang lain maka tolong lah. Bukankah _tou-san_ mengajarkan itu kepada mu," ucap Minato kepada putra nya itu.

Naruto pun terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan _tou-san_ nya, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan _tou-san_ nya untuk pergi. Meskipun diri nya masih berumur tujuh tahun, namun diri nya sudah dapat berpikir layaknya seperti orang dewasa.

Dan sekarang dia tidak ingin _tou-san_ nya untuk pergi meninggalkan mobil dan begitu pula Kushina yang tidak setuju Minato untuk pergi. Namun usaha mereka untuk melarang Minato untuk keluar sepertinya sia-sia, dan pada akhirnya Minato pun keluar dari mobil untuk menolong para korban.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya dapat terdiam, dia sudah terlambat... sudah sangat-sangat terlambat. Pada saat itu dia merasa sangat menyesal, karena pada saat itu dia hanya dapat melihat sosok siluet hitam yang mengikuti _tou-san_ nya.

...

 _ **Bruukk!**_

Tak berselang lama setelah Minato keluar, tiba-tiba saja puluhan bebatuan besar jatuh dari atas bukit. Dan tak dapat di hindari lagi bahwa bebatuan itu akan segera menabrak para korban yang saat itu masih berada di jalur jatuh nya bebatuan itu.

Minato yang juga berada di jalur bebatuan itu langsung _bergegas_ berlari menjauhi jalur bebatuan itu, namun sepertinya Minato terlambat untuk menyelatkan diri. Sebab pada saat diri nya hampir sampai di dekat mobil nya, tubuh nya sudah terlebih dahulu di tabrak oleh bebatuan besar itu.

Dan seketika bebatuan besar berlumuran darah, dan tepat pada hari itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa diri nya lah yang menyebabkan kematian _tou-san_ nya. Jika saja dia bisa menahan _tou-san_ nya agar tetep di mobil, mungkin saja _tou-san_ nya masih hidup.

Kushina selaku istri Minato yang melihat kejadian mengerikan itu tepat di depan mata nya langsung histeris dan berlari menuju ke tubuh suami nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan begitu pula dengan Karin dan Naruto yang menangis sajadi-jadinya saat melihat _tou-san_ mereka yang sudsh pergi meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Hiks! Hiks! Se-seharus kau mendengarkan perkataan ku Minato, jika saja kau mendengarkan ku mungkin saja ki-kita masih bisa bersama... hiks! Hiks!" tangis Kushina. "Nee... _anata_ bangun! Bangun... hiks! Hiks! Bu-bukankah kau sudah berjanji kau tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat kedua anak kita menjadi dewasa!" ucap Kushina yang terus berusaha membangunkan suami nya itu.

" _Tou-san!_ Bangun... bangun!" tangis Karin dan Naruto yang melihat keadaan _tou-san_ nya yang susah tidak bernyawa lagi.

 _ **Flasback END**_

Semenjak insiden mengerikan itu keadaan keluarga Namikaze menjadi berubah, tidak ada lagi tawa mau pun canda lagi di keluarga itu. Hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti keluarga itu bahkan waktu yang dulu nya di habiskan untuk bersama dengan keluarga sekarang sudah tiada.

Semua nya mulai berubah, Kushina yang mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan sebagai pengganti CEO serta Karin yang memilih untuk bersekolah di luar negeri, dan itu semua mereka lakukan agar dapat melupakan semua kenangan bersama sang tou-san mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah nya dan mulai tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan pada saat berumur 12 tahun. Saat itu merupakan masa-masa yang sangat sulit, di usia nya yang masih 12 tahun. Naruto harus dapat hidup mandiri serta bekerja demi keberlangsungan hidup nya.

Dan saat ini sudah hampir 5 tahun dia tinggal di kontrakan nya itu, dan kebetulan juga Naruto memiliki seorang tetangga yang paham tentang kutukan yang dia miliki dan dia diberitahu oleh tetangga nya itu kalau dirinya memiliki darah dari para _onmyouji_ clan Uzumaki, tetangga nya itu juga menjelaskan bahwa apa yang selama ini lihat merupakan hasil dari kemampuannya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mulai beradaptasi dengan kemampuannya meskipun sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi namun dia tetap berusaha dengan keras, dan selama Naruto tinggal di kontrakan nya itu dia sering di ganggu dan di jahili oleh para hantu disana.

Naruto yang sering di ganggu oleh para hantu itu mulai terbiasa hingga pada akhirnya dia berhasil beradaptasi dengan kemampuannya itu. Bahkan dia juga berhasil menjalin pertemanan dengan para hantu yang sering menggangu nya itu.

Selama proses adaptasi, Naruto akhirnya mengetahui cara membedakan hantu yang berbahaya maupun yang tidak berbahaya. Dan sekarang dia akan memulai kehidupan baru nya di kontrakan baru serta sekolah baru nya yang berada di Shibuya.

...

Di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang berada di pinggiran kota Shibuya, terlihatlah sang tokoh utama kita yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki nya di kontrakan baru nya, dan kesan pertama dia untuk kontrakan itu ... besar.

Yap! Besar, bahkan untuk ukuran sebuah kontrakan bisa di bilang sudah sangat lebih ditambah lagi dengan uang sewa nya yang terbilang murah. Sehingga membuat Naruto merasa beruntung mendapatkan kontrakan seperti ini.

Meskipun murah namun tetap saja ada dampak buruk nya bagi nya, kontrakan nya yang dulu yang dekat dengan academy sekarang kontrakan nya yang baru jarak antara academy cukup jauh. Bahkan dia harus melalui 2 stasiun agar bisa sampai ke academy dan, dan belum lagi ongkos dan jaral tempuh dari stasius ke academy.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pindah, namun dikarenakan sebuah alasan dia terpaksa harus pindah. Bahkan dia terpaksa harus berhenti dari pekerjaan nya agar dia tidak kewalahan saat dia harus bolak balik dari 1 kota ke kota lain nya hanya untuk pekerjaan nya.

"Hah!" hela Naruto saat dia kembali teringat akan penyebab dia pindah kontrakan.

Namun semua ingatan tentang masalah nya itu, dialihkan oleh diri nya kepada kondisi kontrakannya. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan kondisi kontrakan nya, akan tetapi dia merasa aneh karena semenjak kedatangannya ke kontrakan baru nya, Naruto sama sekali belum melihat sosok penunggu dari kontrakan baru nya ini.

Padahal di kontraka lama nya dia selalu merasa kerepotan akibat ulah dari para penghuni kontrakan nya itu yang setiap saat terus mengganggu nya dan sekarang dia mendapatkan kontrakan yang bagus tapi rasa ada yang kurang dari kontrakan nya itu.

 _'Sebaiknya aku segera membereskan semua barang ku, hah! Anda saja ada seseorang yang bisa aku aja berbicar.'_ batin Naruto, dan setelah itu dia pun mulai membersihkan kontrakan baru nya itu serta mengeluarkan semua barang-barang nya.

 _ **Ting tong!**_

Disaat Naruto tengah membersihkan kontrakan nya, Naruto mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Mengetahui bahwa ada tamu, Naruto pun segera berlari ke pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu pertama nya itu.

"Konnichiwa Uzumaki-san," sapa sepasang suami istri kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i, Konnichiwa juga.. etoo?" ucap Naruto yang terhenti akibat diri nya yang tidak mengetahui siapa kedua suami istri itu.

"Gomen... perkenalkan nama saya Inoichi Yamanaka dan ini istri saya Mira Yamanaka, kami adalah tetangga baru mu jadi sebagai ucapan selamat datang kami harap Uzumaki-san mau menerima masakan istri saya ini," ucap Inoichi sambil menyodorkan satu mangkuk sup panas.

"Arigato Yamanaka-san, dan perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan anda bisa memanggil saya Naruto. Saya harap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik yaa!" ucap Naruto sambil menerima makanan yang di berikan oleh tetangga baru nya.

"Kau benar Naruto-san, semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik dan jika Naruto-san perlu bantuan kata kan saja kepada kami," ucap Mira kepada Naruto.

"Arigato Yamanaka-san tapi kurasa untuk saat ini saya masih belum butuh bantuan, terlebih lagi saya juga sudah hampir selesai membersihkan kontrakan saya," ucap Naruto sambil menolak bantuan dari keluarga Yamanaka itu dengan halus.

"Begitus? Baiklah, jika ada apa-apa katakan saja kepada kami."

"Ha'i"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-san," ucap Inoichi sambil membukukkan badan nya.

"Ha'i" balas Naruto.

Dan setelah itu pasangan suami istri itu pun pergi meninggal kan Naruto, setelah melihat pasangan suami istri itu yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan nya. Naruto pun kembali masuk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan setelah selesai membersihkan kontrakan nya baru lah Naruto mulai menikmati makan siang yang diberikan oleh tetangga baru nya.

Selagi Naruto menikmati makan siang nya Naruto melihat sapu nya yang awal nya berada di sudut lemari tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, namun hal tersebut sama semaki tidak membuat Naruto terkejut. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat benda jatuh secara tiba-tiba.

"Jika kalian ingin menakut-nakuti aku itu percuma, aku bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan kalian," ucap Naruto yang entah kepada siapa.

Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, hawa ruangan itu seketika menjadi dingin namun tidak dengan aura negatif yang masih berada di batas normal.

"Aku disini bukan bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin tinggal dengan tentram disini. Jadi keluar lah dan tunjukkan diri kalian agar kita bisa saling mengenal," ucap Naruto.

Tidak ada satu pun balasan dari ucapan nya, namun Naruto merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk dari belakang nya dan hawa tersebut semakin terasa saat Naruto merasakan sentuhan di kedua pundak nya.

" **Benarkah?"** ucap suara misteriu itu yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badan nya, dan terlihatlah sosok perempuan bersurai panjang yang menutupi seluruh wajah nya, serta mengenakan gaun putih yang sudah lusuh.

Kemunculan dari hantu itu membuat hawa dingin di ruangan itu semakin besar, dan untung saja hanya Naruto saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Jika sampai ada orang lain, Naruto tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana jadi nya orang itu.

" **Kau tidak takut?"** tanya hantu itu.

"Tidak! Lagi pula untuk apa aku takut kepada mu. Kau sama sekali tidak berbahaya bahkan aura negatif yang kau keluarkan juga kecil," ucap Naruto sambil menatap hantu itu.

" **Aura negatif? Apa kau bisa merasakan aura milik ku, atau jangan-jangan kau itu pengusir hantu!"** ucap hantu itu sambil menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kenapa aku bisa merasakan aura negatif mu? Itu karena aku memiliki darah dari seorang _onmyouji_. Dan meskipun aku memiliki darah dari _omnyouji_ namun aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui cara mengusir para hantu,"

" **Aku tidak percaya!"** ucap hantu itu.

"Terserang mau percaya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku tinggal disini tidak akan menganggu mu. Begitu pula dengan mu, jangan pernah menganggu ku dan orang-orang yang berkunjung kesini. Apa kau paham!" ucap Naruto kepada hantu itu. "Dan perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ku harap kita dapat hidup bersama dengan tenang."

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan hantu itu, namun baru beberapa langkah saja Naruto menjauh dari hantu itu tiba-tiba saja hantu itu kembali muncul di depan Naruto.

" **Kau pikir aku akan senang membiarkan orang asing menepati rumah ku. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku buat hidup mu menjadi tidak tenang selagi kau tinggal dirumah ku,"** ancam hantu itu.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan begitu pula dengan hantu itu yang menghilang dari sana.

...

 **08:30 P.M**

Siang pun terlah berganti menjadi malam dan suara nyanyian jangkrik mulai terdengar saling bersahutan, dan begitu pula dengan sang tokoh utama kita yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri setalah semua pekerjaannya selesai.

Dan sekarang dia harus pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan serta beberapa keperluannya untuk satu bulan ini, dan tidak lupa untuk pergi mencari pekerjaannya untuk nya. Tidak mungkin dia mengandalkan uang tabungannya untuk keperluannya sehari-hari.

Belum lagi dengan uang SPP sekolah nya serta yang lain nya, dan tentu saja perkerjaan yang akan dia cari itu yang bisa dilakukan saat malam hari atau setidak nya shift malam.

 **"Apa kau memutuskan untuk pindah?"** tanya hantu itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pergi keluar saja. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus bergegas dan tolong jaga rumah ya Yuki-san," ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan hantu itu.

Sosok hantu yang sebelum nya berbicara dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi terdiam, entah mengapa rasa nya dia ingin sekali tersenyum saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama nya. Bahkan orang yang terakhir kali memanggil nama nya dulu adalah _Kaa-san_ nya.

Namun dia juga bingung, dari mana Naruto mengetahui nama nya. Seingat nya diri nya, dia sudah tidak memiliki benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan nya, tapi dari mana penghuni rumah baru nya itu mengetahui nama nya.

..

Setelah keluar dari rumah kontrakan nya, Naruto merasakan pancaran aura negatif yang sangat besar. Bahkan di sekitarnya tidak ada satu pun makhluk halus yang terlihat. Merasa terncam dengan aura itu, Naruto pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju mini market terdekat yang berada di depan komplek tempat tinggalnya, selain karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang, Naruto juga harus cepat-cepat untuk membeli dan kembali ke kontrakan nya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi semenjak Naruto menginjakkan kaki nya di luar halaman kontrakan baru nya, Naruto merasakan bahwa dia sedang diikuti oleh sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu memancarkan aura negatif yang cukup besar.

Dan demi menghindari masalah dengan sosok yang mengikutinya itu, lebih baik dia mempercepat langkah nya supaya tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Dan sesampainya Naruto di tempat tujuan nya, aura negatif yang sebelum nya dia rasakan menghilang.

"Irasshaimase!" sabut pelayan mini market itu.

"Hm!" balas Naruto kepada pelayan mini market itu.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan pelayan itu dan berjalan menuju ke bagian-bagian sayur-sayuran dan dilanjutkan ke bagian makanan instan, setelah selesai memilih semua keperluannya Naruto langsung membawa nya ke kasir dan membayar semua keperluannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucap kasir mini market itu setelah Naruto membayar belanjaan nya itu.

"Doitashimashite,"

Setelah memastikan semua keperluannya sudah lengkap, Naruto segera keluar dari mini market itu dan bergegas kembali menuju kontrakan nya. Terlebih lagi Naruto kembali merasakan aura negatif yang sebelum nya juga di rasakan oleh nya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar dia bisa secepat mungkin untuk sampai di kontrakan nya. Secepaf apapun Naruto berjalan, tetap saja sosok yang mengikuti nya itu terus mengikuti nya.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto yang tengah tergesa-gesa itu dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari gang di samping nya, namun Naruto juga merasakan pancaran aura negatif yang sangat besar yang juga berasal dari gang tersebut.

Namun tidak lama setelah itu aura negatif tersebut hilang seketika, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan ketika Naruto ingin melihat ke dalam gang itu tiba-tiba saja keluar seorang perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dari gang itu.

' _Apa suara teriakan itu berasal dari dia?Tapi kenapa dia berteriak,"_ batin Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari gang itu.

Disaat Naruto memperhatikan perempuan misterius itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang meminta tolong. Dan suara itu berasal dari gang di depan nya itu, merasa penasaran dengan suara itu Naruto pun masuk ke dalam gang itu dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika dia melihat seorang perempuan yang terletak tak berdaya di sudut gang.

Pada saat Naruto mendekati perempuan itu dia pun mencium bau amis yang sangat pekat yang sepertinya sudah memenuhi setiap sudut gang itu. Namun dikarenakan kondisi gang itu yang gelap gulita membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk melihat.

Dan pada saat cahaya bulan menyinari gang itu akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas dan terlihatlah sosok perempuan yang berada di sudut gang itu yang tergeletak di atas genangan darah yang berasal dari luka di perutnya serta bekas robekan pada kedua pipi nya.

"To... to-tolong!" ucap perempuan itu yang berusaha untuk menggapai Naruto.

...

...

...

...

..

To Be Continued

Oke mungkin segitu saja, dan silahkan di beri saran dan kritik untuk cerita saya yang satu ini. And thanks for : Qbedallday, Aminsetya1, Ashuraidra64, 000XXX000, Ohayou, Pi (guest), dan Guest karena sudah mereview... and spesial thanks for : ggbimbim4, Azumamaro, Avtre ( karena sudah memberikan saran, baik itu di PM atau WA dan Chiichan2806 karena sudah mau mengkoreksi kesalahan nya.

Mungkin itu saja, dan bagi para reader dan author yang berniat bergabung dengan grup kami yakni FNI (Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia) silahkan tulis nomor wa kalian. Mari kita sama-sama belajar dan berkenalan dengan para author seperti si Hitam, Phantom, Chiichan, 4kagiSetsu, Shiin kazumiya, Hyuugadevit-cherry, Brengzeck id-014, Vin'DseL D Newgate dan masih banyak lagi.


End file.
